1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a light display unit, in particular to a display unit with a plurality of individual replaceable light emitting devices.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In USPTO publication 2004/0227146, a light emitting device 20 was disclosed as shown in FIG. 1. A plurality of two-electrode light emitting diode (LED) 10 are sandwiched between two metal plates: an upper metal plate 11 and a lower metal plate 12. The upper metal plate 11 is coupled to the surface electrode 101 of the light emitting device 10, and the lower metal plate 12 is coupled to the bottom electrode 102 of the LED 10. The metal plates are clamped together to form a light display unit. Insulation layer 13 is between the upper metal plate 11 and the lower metal plate.
The light display panel 100 comprises a large number of such light display units 20 as shown in FIG. 2. Each light display unit 20 is wire bonded to a common substrate 15 through wire 14 to form the display panel 100. The shortcoming of this structure is that when one of the LEDs is defective or when one of the LEDs needs to change color, it is difficult to disassemble the display unit 20.